tres_bestiasfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorlage:Charcat/doc
Template:Charcat was created to provide an organized and attractive way to present character information. Template Code Why *Standardized information will be available for EACH character. *Looks better than hand formatted lists of data. *Easier than individually formatting each character's page. How image: should be filled in with an approved Charart image for the character (without the File: part). If you do not know the image, then leave the field as is. image2: Should be filled in with an approved Charart image for the character in the cases where it is desired that the " " option be employed to use a second image. If you use two images, ensure that you feel in the options appropriately. option1: For use when image2 is being used. Controls the text that lets you toggle between the two images. This labels the image entered into "image". option2: For use when image2 is being used. Controls the text that lets you toggle between the two images. This labels the image entered into "image2". image size: size of the image in pixels if it needs to be resized (omit if not) affie: current (or last known) affiliation (Clan, Tribe, loner / rogue etc) pastaffie: past affiliations; if there are none, simply enter None or nothing. age: character age; if age is unknown, leave blank. death: character was killed by (event, disease, etc.); if unknown, leave blank. postdeath: post-death residence (StarClan or Dark Forest - if 100% verified - should be referenced) Leave blank if not applicable. namest: This should be a list of the titles for the names you have for the character. Separate each title with a tag. (IE: if you would like a standard list of titles, enter "Kit: Apprentice: Warrior:). Don't forget to follow each title with a colon, keeping it prior to the break tag. namesl: This will be a list of the names that the character has had. Make 100% sure that you're listing them in the correct order to match your list of titles, and separate each name with a tag. (IE: for the standard name list, enter "Namekit Namepaw Nametail") familyt: This is the list of family titles for the family of the character. List the titles, putting tags between each title. You'll need to include a spare following titles that have multiple characters listed, one for each additional name that will be listed. Don't forget to follow each title with a colon, keeping it prior to the break tag. familyl: This is the list of names of family members for the character. List the names taking care to ensure they are in the order required to match the titles. Separate each name with a tag. Ensure that you place Wiki-link tags around each name. mentor: This will display the name(s) of the mentor(s) of the character in question. If this information is not known, Unknown should be entered (or left empty). If there was more than one mentor, place between the names to create a break. Ensure that you place Wiki-link tags around each name. apps: This will display the name(s) of the apprentice(s) a character has had. If the information is not known, Unknown should be entered (or left empty). If we know a character has never had an apprentice, enter 'None'. If there has been more than one apprentice, place between the names to create a break. Ensure that you place Wiki-link tags around each name. position1: significant position (e.g. leader, deputy, medicine cat, healer - omit if none) precededby1: predecessor in that position succeededby1: successor in that position position2: other significant position (e.g. leader, deputy, medicine cat, healer - omit if none) precededby2: predecessor in that position succeededby2: successor in that position livebooks: List the books in which the character has appeared while living. Ensure that you place wiki-link tags around each book title. deadbooks: List the books in which the character has appeared following death. Ensure that you place wiki-link tags around each book title.